The present invention relates to a method and device for recognizing a target among a plurality of known targets.
Such a method is already known. In this known method, by means of an appropriate sensor, for example a radar, or by reconstitution from models or plans, the value of a criterion (for example a radar signature) is determined for each of the known targets of said plurality of targets. The signals thus obtained are subjected to shaping, then are stored in a memory to form a data bank. After this preparatory step, it is possible to pass to the recognition step. In this recognition step, the sensor collects the signals coming from the target to be recognized. These signals, after pre-processing, are compared with those contained in said data bank and recognition of the target is given by the result of the comparison.
Because of the imperfections of the sensors used, the processing method, the conditions of observing the target during recognition by the sensor, etc . . . , the probability of recognizing one of the targets of the plurality during the recognition step remains limited.